<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding Hands by littleshopofaudrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700371">Holding Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey'>littleshopofaudrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seymour and Audrey study each other’s hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seymour and Audrey Krelborn lay together on a blanket on their front lawn. Cuddling and looking up at the stars was becoming an almost weekly activity that they both cherished.</p><p>Audrey traced circles on her husband’s palm with her fingers.</p><p>“You have such beautiful nails.” Seymour noted. Since they moved, she rarely wore the bright red color that he was so used to seeing her with back in Skid Row. Now, she leaned towards more soft and pastel color choices.</p><p>Touched, she giggled and nuzzled her face into his neck in an attempt to hide the blush that had rose to her cheeks.</p><p>He remained focused on her hands. “In fact, you have beautiful hands in general. They’re so delicate.”</p><p>She sat up, quite surprised. “You really think so? I always hated them.”</p><p>“Why?” There was so much Audrey did not like about herself which baffled Seymour since there wasn’t a single thing that he would change about her.</p><p>Frowning, she looked down at them. “I have such long fingers, I used to think I had kind of man hands.”</p><p>Seymour couldn’t reassure her quickly enough. “No, they’re beautiful! Actually, I think they look very ladylike.”</p><p>He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Thanks to Seymour, Audrey now began to study her husband’s hands.</p><p>“Do you know what I love?” She asked while interlocking their fingers.</p><p>He smiled. “What?”</p><p>Holding his hand in hers and analyzing it, she responded “Your little hairy knuckles.”</p><p>He practically snorted. “Really?”</p><p>“Really! And I love your little hairy head.” She said then kissed the top of his head. “And your little hairy chest.” She then kissed his chest. “And your…”</p><p>“Audrey! We’re outside!” He went bright red then burst out laughing.</p><p>She joined in with his laughter. “You’re right, I guess I was kinda lost in the moment.” She lay back down next to him then thought for a moment. “Do you maybe wanna head inside?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>